


Yuri!!! at OURAN

by madeofmemories, Valravn_Wyntrs



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Crossover, Explicit Language, Fluff, Foreign Language, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 05:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofmemories/pseuds/madeofmemories, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valravn_Wyntrs/pseuds/Valravn_Wyntrs
Summary: 16 year old Yuri Plisetsky moves in with Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki after they get married and move away from Hasetsu. They tell him he has to go to school and Viktor offers to pay for him to go to the prestigious Ouran Academy. How exactly did he get caught up in the Host Club while also trying to manage his second year in the Senior Skating Division? Read & find out! (Test Story!)





	Yuri!!! at OURAN

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, I'm not sure if this is going to be a legitimate thing yet. I just kind of wanted to try it out and see what people think about it. So, don't get your hopes up. I've been wanting to read something like this since I finished watching Yuri!!! on ICE (See what I did with the titles there?) for like the 10th time or something like that (I've watched it a lot more than that now). But I decided to try writing it instead, since no one seemed to be making it anytime soon. So I don't really know if it's good or anything (cause I think my writing kind of sucks). Anyway, you didn't come here to listen to me ramble. So, to the story!  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yuri! on ICE or Ouran High School Host Club!  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Yuri! at OURAN
> 
> Chapter 1: I Hate This School
> 
> By Valravn Wyntrs  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Make sure you give a special thanks to Robina Rain (on Fanfiction) and madeofmemories (on AO3), who are editing this story for me! They literally spent like 5 hours straight editing all I had for this story a few days ago! That was all of Chapters 1 and 2, and like half of Chapter 3. That's 46 Pages worth of story guys!  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Side Notes:
> 
> The Yuris:
> 
> * Yuuri or Yūri (is Yuuri KATSUKI)
> 
> * And Yuri (is Yuri PLISETSKY)  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> The Victors:
> 
> * Viktor (is Viktor Nikiforov)
> 
> * And Victor or Vicchan/Vic-chan (is Yuuri's deceased poodle)  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> When someone is talking:
> 
> * Completely Normal Text = Japanese.
> 
> * Completely Italic Text = Russian.
> 
> * Completely Bold Text = English.
> 
> * Completely Normal and Underlined Text = Japanese over the phone.
> 
> * Completely Italic and Underlined Text = Russian over the phone.
> 
> * Completely Bold and Underlined Text = English over the phone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16 year old Yuri Plisetsky moves in with Viktor and Yuuri Katsuki after they get married and move away from Hasetsu. They tell him he has to go to school and Viktor offers to pay for him to go to the prestigious Ouran Academy. How exactly did he get caught up in the Host Club while also trying to manage his second year in the Senior Skating Division? Read & find out! (Test Story!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay, so I think I'll keep writing this for now. It's something that I've just been doing in my free time while I try re-writing and updating my other stories. I'm also kind of writing something for the Walking Dead but I don't want to post it because it literally takes forever to write, while my other stuff doesn't quite take as much effort. Though I might post it, I'm not sure. I'm rambling, sorry. I tend to do that.
> 
> Thank you for all the favorites and follows and reviews! Even though it's not all that many (there's only a handful right now) it still makes me want to write more. If you read my other stories you know I have problems with procrastination. I do try to work on things, but old habits die hard. Also I'm really busy with school stuff. I do Color Guard and we literally have practice every day of the week, like even on the weekend…. *sigh* But it's okay because I love it so much.
> 
> This chapter is going to skip around more than last time and maybe not have as much detail but I'm trying guys! Also, I know you all said you like how I'm doing the characters but do you like the YurixOtabek pairing? I like the pairing a lot and think it's very legitimate, but how do you feel? I don't know if I'll cut that pairing out if you guys don't like it or not, because it is my story. But yeah, just wondering. Again, I'm rambling, now to the story!  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yuri! on ICE or Ouran High School Host Club!  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Yuri! at OURAN
> 
> Chapter 2: Blowing Up
> 
> By Valravn Wyntrs  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Make sure you give a special thanks to Robina Rain (on Fanfiction) and madeofmemories (on AO3), who are editing this story for me!

* * *

 

 

**Yuri's POV**

_It's pink._

This goddamn rich people school is _pink_ , I think to myself as I glare up at it. I'm going to fucking kill those two idiots at practice today. IT'S PINK!

I mumble curses in Russian under my breath, moving forward but still examining the giant building. Or should I say buildings. The entire campus of Ouran had separate buildings for each school level. You know, your primary school, secondary school, college, and all that. The different buildings were separated a fair amount so you wouldn't just wander off to one by mistake. Though I was in front of the High School building and it was the only one that applied to me at the moment, we were allowed to roam the campus freely. And the idea was a bit intimidating at the moment. Why does this school need to be this huge? I hate those two. I hate them so much. And I already hate this entire school and everyone in it.

Why did I decide to do this again? Oh, because they offered for me to move in after they got married and moved away from Hasetsu? Because they offered to somewhat coach/help me this season while I was away from Yakov and Lilia? Because Viktor offered to pay for me to go to some stupid rich people school because we all know Viktor has plenty of money? Worst. Decision. EVER!

I growl out loud in frustration before I slam into what felt like a brick wall, and fall to the ground. Immediately, I let out a new stream of curses and glare harder up at the person (not brick wall) who ran into me, " _Watch where you're going you fucking assh-_ "

The words get caught in my throat and my eyes widen when I see the person standing in front of me. Before I can stop myself I shout, " _Holy fuck, you're a giant!_ "

I slap a hand over my mouth, hoping the guy doesn't pummel me. I'm way too short and scrawny to do any sort of damage to him. Even though I had grown in the last year, I still didn't stand a chance. And I do have plenty of muscle from working out all the time, just not enough for that. That would be one hell of a first day story for Viktor and Yuuri though: "Hey, I didn't even make it in the building and I got beat up!"

But the giant just looks down at me with a bored, slightly curious face and hums, "Hmm?"

I blink and _almost_ sigh in relief, my normal glare/frown sliding back into place. Before I can say or do anything, I see a flash of blue and suddenly I'm face to face with blond hair and golden brown eyes. "Whoa, that sounded so cool! What did you say? What language was that?"

I quickly crawl backwards in shock, my first instinct is to shout but I manage to bite my tongue. Viktor and Piggy told me I had to be nice to people or else. And I know they would somehow know if I disobeyed them. They ( _*cough*_ Viktor _*cough*_ ) have their ways. Now, Yuuri might not do anything to me if I don't follow the order but Viktor sure as hell will. I don't feel like getting my training regimen doubled, thank you very much. Though lets be honest, this "be nice" thing probably won't last long. I actually think the gang would probably place bets on how long it will take for me to crack, if they haven't already.

Before I can say anything though, the tall one says something towards the blond one, sounding like he was scolding him slightly, "Mitsukuni."

The tiny blond one, possibly named Mitsukuni, looks toward him before looking back at me. He seems to realize something and moves back into my personal space. "Oh, sorry! Are you alright? We didn't mean to run into you like that."

I open my mouth to say something again before realizing that I've been speaking in Russian this whole time. I quickly switch to my heavily accented Japanese, mentally hitting myself for the screw up. "I'm fine. Will you move already so I can get up. I don't like people in my personal space."

He doesn't seem bothered by my snappy comment. Rather, he just smiles and bounces backwards, chirping, "Right, sorry!"

Does he have flowers surrounding him? How the hell does that happen!? I think as I quickly stand up, roughly shoving my bag back on my shoulder. Okay, he doesn't look as tall standing up but he's still way too huge, and I think the blond one got smaller. Though he isn't all that shorter than me, maybe 25cm. **( AN: That's 10 inches for those who use the Imperial System like me.)**

I remember the question the little one had asked earlier. "I was speaking Russian."

"Oh, are you an exchange student?" he asks, bouncing back up to me, close but not as close as before. At least the rambunctious idiot listens. And does he bounce _everywhere_ , I think to myself.

" _Nyet_   **(1)** ," I say, shaking my head, "but I am new here. I am supposed to meet up with someone named Kyoya in classroom 2-A."

"You're supposed to meet up with Kyo-chan?" he asks excitedly.

I assume that he knew the guy and that was just a nickname since he answered with that so quickly. I glare at him. Nevermind, he doesn't listen. "That is what I just said, is it not?"

He ignores me and bounces over to the tall one. "We know where that is, don't we Takashi?"

He just nods and lets out another hum, this time in conformation, "Hmm."

"We can take you there if you want," the kid offers and his friend, Takashi maybe, nods.

"Alright then, let's go," I say.

* * *

 

The tiny one had somehow ended up on the giant's back. Was he there before? Is that why I didn't see him when I first ran into them?

 

I try to pay attention to my surroundings and where we were going, but it's hard when you were being interrogated by a short blond ball of energy. "So you're a second year? What's your name? Why did you come here? Why do you have to meet up with Kyo-chan?"

 

" _Da_ **(2)**. My name is Yuri Plisetsky. I just moved in with some friends of mine from Russia and they are making me go to school here. Kyoya is supposed to be my guide and tutor, since I'm new and not Japanese, but he's obviously failing at his job right now," I say through clenched teeth. This kid really is annoying.

 

"Well I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls me Honey. And this is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone calls him Mori. We're third years. And I don't know, maybe Kyo-chan forgot or something, though that doesn't seem like him," he says.

 

I stare at him in shock. He's older than me!? Good thing I hadn't voiced my previous thoughts out-loud. I don't think he'd like being called a kid even though he acts like one. Looks can be deceiving though. Maybe that was his goal, that sneaky bastard.

 

He doesn't seem to notice my shocked look as Mori stops in front of an open door. Honey turns his head to look, smiling back at me. "Look, we're here!"

 

He jumps off Mori's back. Hopping through the doorway, he shouts, "Kyo-chan! Tama-chan!"

 

The noise in the room gets significantly louder. Mori nods to me and walks slowly after him. I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose, and mumble to myself, "What the fuck have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

 

After a minute, I groan and walk in after them. Honey's talking to a taller blond that seems to have just as much energy as him, as he's gesticulating wildly. He already reminds me of Viktor. Mori stands off to the side, looking at them with silent amusement. Next to him at a desk is a guy with glasses, who looks annoyed by them and resigned to deal with it at the same time. He's reading something off a laptop on his desk and taking notes from it in a small, black notepad. Surrounding them, watching the scene and gushing about it, are a bunch of girls. I realise at that moment just how much I hate these school uniforms. If I thought the boys' one was bad, then I can't even start on how horrid these yellow girls' uniforms look. Who would ever want to wear that disgusting dress? The girls don't seem to mind them though. And they also don't seem to want to interfere with the boys, and just watch them. Creeps.

 

I look at the black haired boy at the desk, the wheels in my head turning. I think that's Kyoya, but I want to make sure before possibly going off on him. Honey had said that he might have forgotten, but it doesn't sound like him. Kyoya looks to be a lot smarter than the tall blond (who was the only other option), and like he wouldn't forget things often, if at all. Whether you wanted to admit it or not.

 

Also, the head of the school had told me that he would be of help because he's one of the top scoring people in the school. He had debated putting me with some honors student that was a year below me, but he decided not to since we were both new to the school. Kyoya could help me with academics _and_ supposedly help me find my way around since he already knows the school. Unlike the honors student would have. But he isn't doing his job so I'm kind of wishing I had gotten the other one.

 

Making up my mind, I glare at him and walk up to his desk, letting my anger radiate off of me. When I stand in front of his deck, he doesn't look up from his note taking. My glare intensifies and I kick his desk hard to get his attention, his laptop flying up a little before dropping back down. He looks up to give me a cold stare, opening his mouth to say something. Before he could though, I get up in his face and point at him, the action reminding me of when I yelled at Yuuri in the bathroom at the Grand Prix almost two years ago.

 

"Are you Kyoya?" I growl at him, fire behind my eyes.

 

His cold gaze doesn't leave mine as he says, in a matching icy tone, "Yes, I am. And I would appreciate if you would-"

 

"Shut up!" I snap at him, raising my voice a little and getting even closer to him before standing up again, "In case you've forgotten, you're supposed to be my guide and tutor. And you're doing such a wonderful _fucking_ job by leaving me on my own outside of the school."

 

Realization sparks in his eyes as he seems to understand who I am, but he still looks annoyed. Through gritted teeth, he says, "I apologize for thinking you could get to class on your own. I thought it would be a learning experience for you. I won't make the same mistake again."

 

"Whatever," I scoff at him, snapping.

 

I look around at the silent room. They stare at us curiously and it's enough to set me off again. "What the hell are you looking at!?"

 

They all pale and quickly go back to what they were doing. Suddenly, I stumble to the side as something hits me and I feel tiny arms around my waist. "Yu-chan, you're so scary! You shouldn't yell like that."

 

I look down to see Honey wrapped around me. Struggling to free myself, he doesn't budge. "Get off of me! And don't call me that!"

 

Yurio and Koneko-chan/Kitten  **(3)** were enough already. Though I do like it when Otabek calls me Yura, so that isn't one of the stupid ones. I don't need anymore stupid nicknames. Honey lets me go reluctantly and I step out of his reach, shoving my hands in my pockets. I look over at Kyoya. "Tell me where I can sit!"

 

He sighs and pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, pointing to the desk behind him. I grunt in reply, not bothering to thank him. I drop into the chair, pushing it away from the desk so I had enough room to put my feet up and lean back in my chair. As I start to pull out my earbuds, the four other boys gather around Kyoya's desk to talk quietly about me. I hear a little of their conversation.

 

"Who is he?" the tall blond asks, fear evident in his voice, "He's terrifying!"

 

"That would be Yuri Plisetsky," Kyoya informs him, unhappily, "He's a new student who just moved here from Russia. He currently lives with his old rinkmate Viktor Nikiforov and his husband Yuuri Katsuki."

 

"What did he mean by you being his guide and tutor?" he asks, not startled by all the information Kyoya just threw at him. I, however, am, and glare hard at the back of his head. How the hell does he know all that!? I hadn't even talked to him besides that little argument.

 

"He meant exactly that, Tamaki. You're father gave me the job, though I didn't ask for it."

 

"Oh," Tamaki says, blinking owlishly, "So you left him on his own, that's why he was so angry?"

 

Kyoya nods. "I thought he could handle that much on his own at least. It seems I was wrong."

 

"You shouldn't be mean Kyo-chan. Yu-chan may have been a little rude, but he's not as bad as you think," Honey says, "Promise."

 

I scoff and roll my eyes, putting in one earbud.

 

Right before I put the other in, I hear some of the girls talking, "He's pretty cute. Angry and rude, but cute."

 

"Yeah, I wonder if we should talk to him?"

 

"No, he still seems pretty angry. Maybe try later."

 

"Alright. I don't want to bother him."

 

Putting my last earbud in, I decide to just ignore everyone and turn on my loud rock music. At least some of these girls don't seem as bad as I originally thought. I lean my head on the back of the chair to look up at the ceiling. My phone buzzes in my pocket. I pull it out to see I got a text message and open it up to look at it better.

* * *

 

**From: Beka**

_Enjoying your new school?_

* * *

 

I scoff and type up a quick reply.

* * *

 

**To: Beka**

_No. I fucking hate it._

 

**From: Beka**

_Come on, it can't be that bad. I think you just need to cheer up._

 

**To: Beka**

_Oh really? You try going to a stupid rich people school! I've met a tiny blonde ball of energy, his matching tall twin, a silent giant, an asshole ice prince, and several annoying gawking teenage girls. I'm having a fucking amazing time!_

 

**From: Beka**

_Well, that does sound interesting. But not as bad as you're making it out to be. I think you're being a drama queen._

* * *

 

I glare at the phone even though I know he's just joking around.

* * *

 

**To: Beka**

_Fuck you! I am not!_

 

**From: Beka**

_Whatever you say. I still don't think it could be that bad, you're there after all. You said girls were gawking at you?_

* * *

 

I blush slightly at that, angling my head so that my hair covers it up as I reply.

* * *

 

**To: Beka**

_Shut up. Yeah, they are. It's annoying._

 

**From: Beka**

_Well, you can't blame them. You are pretty nice to look at. I wish I was there so I could join them. ;)_

* * *

 

The blush worsens but I ignore it as I took a picture to send to him. I'm glaring off to the side, blush still obvious on my cheeks, and flipping off the camera. Before he can reply, I decide to bring something else up to avoid talking about it.

* * *

 

**To: Beka**

_What are you even doing up this early?_

 

**From: Beka**

_Thanks for finally giving me a picture of you in your new uniform! And what do you mean? You're only 3 hours ahead of me._

* * *

 

I roll my eyes at both comments. I don't know why he had been so dead set on a picture since I told him I had to wear a uniform. I had even sent him a picture of it when I got it, but he wanted a picture of me actually wearing it. And I can tell he knows exactly what I'm asking and he's trying to avoid said topic. It won't work.

* * *

 

**To: Beka**

_Whatever, I don't even know why you wanted a picture so badly. And I know the time difference but it's early here, so it's even earlier there. Why are you up?_

* * *

 

I can imagine him sighing in defeat before he replies.

* * *

 

**From: Beka**

_Couldn't sleep, decided to practice._

* * *

 

My eyes narrow, that answer isn't what I wanted and he knows it.

* * *

 

**To: Beka**

_Idiot, that answer isn't good enough. Why couldn't you sleep?_

* * *

 

As I send it, someone nudges one of my feet. I glare up a them and take an earbud out. "What the hell do yo-"

 

Kyoya ignores my outburst and cuts me off, "Class is about to start. You better put that away, the teacher won't like it."

 

I look around and notice that Honey and Mori were gone and almost everyone's in their seats. I groan in frustration but figure I should listen. I take my feet off the desk and sit normally, sending a quick text to Otabek as I begin to put my stuff away.

* * *

 

**To: Beka**

_Got to go, class is starting. We will talk about this later. You're not getting out of this!_

* * *

 

I manage to see one last text.

* * *

 

**From: Beka**

_Wouldn't dream of it. By the way, I wanted the picture because I know you look hot in uniform. So forgive me for wanting a new photo to admire and possibly use as my phone background. ;)_

* * *

 

I smile at that and blush again, my hair hiding it from everyone else in the room. I know his phone background had been a picture of me in my Agape costume for a while. To be fair, mine's a picture of the two of us in costume after I got my gold medal at the Grand Prix Final last season. I had a bouquet in one arm and a small stuffed kitten in the other, the gold medal laying on my chest over my costume. I had gotten both after being awarded the gold, and several other things, from fans, friends, and family. I also had black cat ears on, which he somehow managed to convince me to wear. Otabek had one arm wrapped around my shoulders and had surprised me with a kiss on the cheek. Which was why I was blushing slightly in the photo. I still had a big smile on my face though, even if I did look a little startled.

 

I smile at the reminder then shake my head, finally putting my phone away. Right when I sit up from putting my stuff away the teacher walks into the room. Well that was close, I think to myself. I begin taking my stuff out for class, even though I know I'd probably have to get up soon to introduce myself to everyone.

* * *

 

At lunch I decide to buy a meal (which are damn expensive and just plain ridiculous) and sit at a table by myself in the corner. I had the table to my right with the tray on it, an arm's reach away, and had pulled up another chair to put my feet on the back of. So I'm facing sideways from the table, my duffel bag on my other side. It carries all the skating and dancing stuff I need for practice after school, as well as my school stuff. My earbuds are in and my music is once again blaring as I eat my food. Seriously, do they really have to be so over the top with these meals, who eats this stuff on a daily basis!?

 

My phone buzzes and I quickly pull it out, thinking it's Otabek. However, it's disappointing to see it's just a text from Yakov asking me about practice this morning. I text back.

* * *

 

**To: Yakov**

_I didn't skate this morning, old man. I only work out in the mornings. You know, run and stuff. I have skating practice and dance after school. Quit bothering me, I'm eating._

* * *

 

He then goes off on some rant about teenagers and no respect in all caps, but I just put my phone down and go back to eating. After a couple more minutes of my phone buzzing randomly, I finally finish eating and decide to check it as I go to dump my tray. Yakov's now going off about how I'm not listening, but I also see that I had a text from Otabek. I smile as I sit back down and open it up.

* * *

 

**From: Beka**

_I had nightmares last night. That's why I didn't sleep._

* * *

 

I frown at the screen, worry worming its way into my chest.

* * *

 

**To: Beka**

_Are you okay? Would you like to talk about it?_

* * *

 

I wince at how cheesy that sounds, but I really do mean it and want to help him. I wait for a minute, thinking about how he's probably sitting there debating whether to tell me the truth or not.

* * *

 

**From: Beka**

_Nothing too different from normal. It was things like failing at a big competition. Or letting you or others down. Or having to watch you skate and get hurt and not being able to do anything about it._

* * *

 

I blush a little at the implication of what he's saying but push it aside. I have to be serious about this.

* * *

 

**To: Beka**

_I'm sorry._

 

**From: Beka**

_It's fine. Practice helped me keep my mind off it. But I do think I needed to tell someone about it. I feel better than I did earlier._

 

**To: Beka**

_You know none of that will happen. Right?_

* * *

 

I smile sadly at the screen, knowing that sometime or another I probably will get hurt or he might break down during a competition. He knows it too. But we both decide to ignore that possibility for now. We'll deal with it if or when it happens. That's better than obsessing and getting upset with "what if's". However, I do know for a fact that he could never disappoint me.

* * *

 

**From: Beka**

_I know. Thanks for talking about it with me, Yura. And being there for me._

* * *

 

I smile at the nickname, feeling my heart skip a beat at it. Then I see the time in the corner of my screen. It's almost time for class. I send him a quick text.

* * *

 

**To: Beka**

_Anytime. I have to go to class now, but I'll talk to you later._

* * *

 

I start making my way back to class.

* * *

 

**From: Beka**

_Okay. Later._

* * *

 

I smile as I sit down at my desk before putting my phone away. Suddenly I feel an arm around my shoulder. "Yuri! Who were you texting that made you smile like that?"

 

"It's none of your damn business!" I say, glaring up at that Tamaki guy and shoving him away from me.

 

He starts crying dramatically and is soon crouched by Kyoya. "Kyoya, he's so mean. Make him stop!"

 

Kyoya sighs, "I'm afraid I can't do that Tamaki."

 

"But why!?" the blond cries out and looks nervously back at me. He shrinks away as my glare intensifies.

 

"I can't control what another person says or does, Tamaki," Kyoya informs him.

 

The tall blond trudges back to his desk, shoulders hunched in sadness. As he starts sulking, some girls come to try and cheer him up and his sadness is immediately replaced with a flirtatious smile. Yup, he's definitely like Viktor, I think to myself and scoff. That whole scene just screamed Viktor.

 

They talk for a minute or two before I turn away and decide to talk to Kyoya. "What are you doing after school?"

 

He shifts slightly to look at me over his shoulder. "Why does it matter to you?"

 

I glared at him. "I'll be staying after for a while until I have to leave for practice. I'd like to do the homework that they've given me today."

 

He narrows his eyes. "And what does that have to do with me?"

 

"Because I-" I frown at him and look away. "I would like you to be there just in case."

 

"Just in case?" I see him frown out of the corner of my eye. Then he seems to understand. "Oh. You want me there just in case you need help. You still don't understand Japanese all that well, do you?"

 

I shake my head and don't meet his gaze. I can feel my cheeks redden. " _Nyet_. That is not why-"

 

He interrupts me, "I have a club meeting after school. You can come there if you'd like."

 

" _Da_ ," I say, nodding, "Where is it? Are you going to actually take me there this ti-"

 

Before I can finish, the teacher comes in and orders everyone to sit back down. I sigh and open my notebook again, grabbing my pencil and writing the notes that were being put on the board.

* * *

 

I quickly pack my things up as school ends. When my phone vibrates in my pocket, I pull it out to see that Viktor had sent me something in a group message he made with Yuuri and I.

* * *

 

**From: Vitya**

_Yuuuuuuuurrrrriiiiiiioooooooooo! How was your first day of school!? Makka-chin misses you! And so does Potya!_

* * *

 

I roll my eyes. I can practically hear him yelling that at me.

* * *

 

**To: Vitya and Katsudon**

_It sucked. I can't wait to tell you all about it during practice…_

* * *

 

I'm obviously being sarcastic.

* * *

 

**From: Vitya**

_So mean, Yurio!_

* * *

 

I can imagine Yuuri sighing.

* * *

 

**From: Katsudon**

_Was that really necessary, Yurio?_

 

**To: Vitya and Katsudon**

_Yes. It was._

* * *

 

I know he probably sighed again at that. Most likely replying while Viktor hung off of him while dramatically crying his eyes out in a hug or something.

* * *

 

**From: Katsudon**

_Just remember you have practice after school. And try and do your homework! I can help you a little when you get home after practice if you want._

 

**To: Vitya and Katsudon**

_Like I could forget. And I don't need your help, Piggy! I have to go, you both better be at the rink when I get there!_

* * *

 

I sigh and shove my phone back into my pocket. I look around for Kyoya but quickly realize that he isn't there. And neither is Tamaki. There are only a few stray students left in the room. I start cursing in Russian and quickly finish packing up my stuff. I run out into the hall, hoping I had just missed them. I hadn't, the hall is completely empty.

 

I shout in frustration and kick a nearby locker. "Fuck! Not again! Where the hell did he go!? He didn't tell me where to go!"

 

I rush around the corner and bump into someone. I stumble back before running into a wall. I glare at the person. "Watch where you're going!"

 

It looks like I had run into a guy, with a big very dull maroon sweater and glasses. But I know it's a girl. When I ran into her I could feel her bra and everything, as uncomfortable as that sounds. Lucky for me, I'm too angry right now to be embarrassed or flustered about it. The girl starts apologizing profusely, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. I'm just trying to find a place to study and-"

 

I glare at her. "You're searching for someplace too?"

 

She gulps, "Yeah, what are you looking for?"

 

I sigh and cross my arms over my chest, shifting my bag out of the way a little. "I'm supposed to meet up with a guy in my class to study but he didn't tell me where and he left without me."

 

"You don't know where to go?" she asks curiously, and I think she looks a little less hopeful.

 

I shake my head. " _Nyet_. I may have the uniform but this is my first day. I don't really know where anything is yet. Hell, I'm not even from Japan. "

 

I narrow my eyes at her. "Do you know where to go?"

 

She rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. "No, I don't. Sorry. To be honest with you I'm new here too. I'm an honors student. I'm looking for a place to study. How about we go searching together? My name is Haruhi Fujioka. "

 

She offers her hand to shake and I frown at it before grudgingly accepting. "Fine. My name is Yuri Plisetsky."

* * *

 

Haruhi sighs as she closes another door, this one's to the fourth library in the school. We had been looking for a while, with no luck in either search. As we leave and begin to walk up some stairs to another floor, Haruhi complains out loud, "This place has four library rooms. You'd think one of them would be quiet."

 

" _Da_!" I say, nodding, "Seriously. How hard is it to find a fucking club room!? Or a spot to study!?"

 

We walk in silence for a little while and stop to look outside one of the huge windows as some white birds fly by. After a few seconds we decide to keep moving on in silence. Haruhi looks deep in thought and I'm looking around the school, trying to both memorize where we were going and looking at the details. Everything's still fucking pink and every inch of the place screams, "Look how much money we have!" and I hate it all. But it's still pretty cool to look at. I'm not used to this rich lifestyle after all.

 

As we walk up to some big doors in the hall, Haruhi mumbles quietly, "I'm beginning to think that rich kids only come to school to have a good time."

 

I sigh. "Me too. I hate all these damn rich people. I don't know why Viktor thought this was a good idea. Or why Yuuri agreed with him."

 

We look up at the sign on the first door we had seen in a little while, stopping in front of it. I blush a little and look down, not able to read it all that well. I can listen and speak Japanese pretty well, but reading and writing it is still a problem sometimes. That's why I take my notes in Russian or English and translate it all over later. Yuuri helps me with it sometimes, but I don't like asking him for help. I'm stubborn like that. I'd much rather do things in Russian or English, I know both of those really well. But it would be better if I just finished up learning Japanese than avoiding it my whole life. Who knows how long I'll live here with the two of them anyways.

 

Lucky for me, Haruhi tells me what it says out loud. Maybe she noticed my embarrassed/ashamed look. "An abandoned music room… I guess this is the only place I'll be able to study in private."

 

She says this as she begins to open the door. But as it opens we're showered with flower petals and hear many male voices saying one warm-hearted word: "Welcome!"

* * *

 

As we adjust to the light change, we see six boys posed with/around a chair. They're in the middle of the room, close to the entrance. I stand there frozen and very startled, barely registering that I know four of them. I flinch as the door closes behind us, but stay frozen and staring. I can only imagine what I look like to them, pale and eyes probably wide with fear. Like a deer in the headlights. But can you really blame me? What the hell did I just walk into!?

 

I snap out of it as I focus on the clock ticking since the room is silent. I notice a certain person and glare at him from across the room, my aura darkening and the air around me getting colder. I scoff at him and look over at Haruhi, try and failing to keep my anger at bay.

 

I blink at her when I see her shrinking back against the door in a panic. She stutters out a quiet, "This is a Host Club!?"

 

" _Oh wow_ ," two almost identical voices say together, " _It's a boy_!"

 

I look to see twin boys standing in the group. Their eyes flicker over to me. " _Or two boys._ "

 

I glare at them as Kyoya's eyes shift to me as well. "Ah, Yuri. You managed to find the club. Good."

 

My angry gaze moves back to him and I open my mouth to shout at him, but he speaks before I can, "Hikaru, Kaoru. I believe this young man is in the same class as you, isn't he?"

 

"Yeah," they say together, "but he's shy. He doesn't act very sociably so we don't know much about him."

 

They shrug as one and Kyoya just nods and smiles. He seems to realize something. "Hm. Well that wasn't very polite. "

 

He turns to us as the twins look at each other and shrug in the background. "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Mr. Honors Student."

 

Tamaki seems to take that as his cue to put all his effort into talking to Haruhi. I walk towards the group as he targets her. As I walk up I stumble to the side as Honey hugs my waist like earlier in the day. "Yu-chan! You came to visit us! I missed you."

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey, I told you not to call me that" I glare at him. "And get off me!"

 

But he just snuggles me more and holds on tighter. I feel a large hand be softly placed on my head and ruffle my hair. I look up, startled to see Mori with a small smile on his face. I blink up at him before pulling away from both of them, stumbling back and tripping over my own feet a little. "Get off me, would you!"

 

I trip and fall backwards. Two pairs of arms catch me and hold me up. Two voices fill my ears, "You should be more careful. And less rude. There's no need to shout."

 

I look up to see those ginger devil twins. They have a mischievous look in their eyes that reminds me of Christophe and Viktor when they got to planning or flirted too much. And I hate it. Before I can yell some more, I hear Kyoya sigh and say, "Leave him alone boys. He's my responsibility and he's here to study."

 

They huff and drop me to the ground, shrugging and walking away. "Fine."

 

I look up to see Kyoya standing next to me. The twins, Honey, and Mori are all paying attention to Haruhi and Tamaki. Who is still going on and on, though about what I don't know. And Haruhi's trying her damnedest to get away from the tall blond. I can't blame her. I don't like him either.

 

I quickly get up and straighten out my uniform, glaring up at Kyoya. "You left me again!"

 

He sighs. "Yes, I did. You seemed busy and I had to get here quickly.”

 

"Well you could have just gotten my attention or just dragged me along," I snap.

 

He must have been paying attention to the conversation Haruhi and Tamaki were having because he looked towards them and chimed in, "Why you're infamous. Its not everyday that a Commoner gains entrance into our Academy. You must have an audacious nerve to work hard enough to fight your way into this school as an Honors Student, Mr. Fujioka."

 

"Hey!" I yell at him. "I'm talking to you! Don't pay attention to their conversation! Now why didn't you just drag me along when you left!?"

 

"We both know you wouldn't have liked that at all," he informs me with a shrug, looking a little annoyed that I had reprimanded him for not paying attention, "I didn't feel that it was necessary to disturb you."

 

My anger flares and I get up in his face. "Why you fucking assho-"

 

Suddenly there is a loud crash and everyone turns to see Haruhi reaching over a podium that had once held an expensive vase. Said expensive vase is now in pieces on the floor. And Haruhi looks so panicked and shocked for having broken it. I feel kind of bad for her.

 

Suddenly the twins pop up behind her shoulders. Saying together, "Awh!"

 

"We were going to feature that renaissance vase in an upcoming school auction." the right one says.

 

"Oh, now you've done it, Commoner!" the left one says, "The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 Million Yen. "

 

She looks like she's about to have a heart attack. I'm shocked too. We shout together, "What!? 8 Million Yen!?"

 

As Haruhi begins trying to count things on her fingers, mumbling something quietly to herself that I can't hear, I just let out a stream of Russian curses. I fucking hate rich people! Who in their right mind would spend that much money or more on a stupid vase that can break that easily. What the fuck is wrong with these people!? How can Viktor stand any of them!? Kyoya gives me a funny look from the corner of his eye.

 

Haruhi stands up, seeming stressed and confused. "Um, I'm gonna have to pay you back…"

 

"With what money?" they ask her with a shrug, "You can't even afford a school uniform."

 

"What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" the left one asks. I notice his voice is slightly different than the right one. It sounds a bit younger and slightly raspier. Hm, maybe I can use that to tell them apart later? It'd just require paying attention to their voices a little harder than normal. Who knows, maybe I'll figure out other ways to tell them apart too. But I need to know which one is which first.

 

As he says this Kyoya bends down and picks up a piece of the shattered vase. "Well, what do you think we should do Tamaki?"

 

"There's a famous saying you may have heard of, Fujioka," Tamaki says while sitting down in the chair they had used to pose. He crosses his legs and points towards her as he continues, "When in Rome, do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means starting today, you're the Host Club's Dog."

 

After he finishes, Haruhi freezes and pales dramatically. They broke her, I think worriedly. We all crowd around her. Honey tries poking her to snap her out of it but she just ends up falling to the floor before anyone could catch her. I sigh and run a hand through my hair. This day just keeps getting worse and worse. I sure as hell hope this doesn't become normal.

* * *

 

**_(The Host Club is now open for business)_ **

I sit at a table close to Kyoya's but away from everyone else's, my school work spread out in front of me but not taking up the whole table. Once Haruhi had snapped out of it they had sent her to go run errands and buy stuff from the store that they needed. I decided to start working, like I had originally planned, while she was gone. I want to get as much of it, if not all of it, done before practice so I don't have to worry about it.

 

I try to ignore the other boys while they're Hosting, but I do see what they are each doing every once in awhile. And I hate it. They're all so disgusting. And don't even get me started on the screaming teenage girls. I sigh as I let my forehead fall onto the table. I hate this school, I think for the millionth time today while groaning to myself.

 

"U-um, hello?" a quiet, nervous voice asks. I look up to see a blushing girl in the yellow uniform. She has short dark auburn hair (probably dyed), big grey-ish green eyes, and pale skin. She seems to be a couple inches shorter than I am standing up, maybe 15cm **( AN: Or 6 inches.)**, but it's hard to judge while sitting down.

 

"Yes?" I ask through gritted teeth, trying not to be rude. She looks nervous. I don't want to startle her, but I also want to continue my work.

 

"Um, a-" she clears her throat a little before looking down to the ground, her blush growing. She starts again, "are you Yuri P-plisetsky?"

 

I cross my arms over my chest and lean back in my chair. " _Da_. What of it?"

 

She looks up at me, excited, before flicking her gaze back to the floor. "I, um, I like to watch you skate and I wanted to try and say hello."

 

I blink slowly at her, my annoyance melting away on the inside. "Oh, so you're a fan?"

 

She looks up at me, this time not looking back down. That question seems to give her more confidence. "Yes, I love watching you skate."

 

I smirks up at her. I really do care for my fans, as much as some might like to think otherwise. Though the crazier ones can be a little more annoying and terrifying, she doesn't seem like one of those. I try to be as genuine as possible with her and not sound arrogant as I say, "Well, thank you. It's always nice to meet a fan. Would you like to sit down and talk for a while? I could use a distraction from my work."

 

Her face flushes again. "A-are you sure? I wouldn't want to be a bother."

 

"Nonsense!" I say, gesturing to the empty seat next to me, "Come join me for a little while."

She nods and sits down. After a moment of silence I decide to ask, "What's your name? Since you already know mine."

 

"Oh!" she says, as if she had completely forgot about that, "My name is Mai Sakurai. It's nice to meet you!"

 

I nod back at her and rest my chin in the palm of my hand. "So, what would you like to do? Or talk about?"

 

"Um," she shuffles her feet a little, looking down again, "Could we maybe take a picture together?"

 

I really shouldn't be surprised by that. I just nod and she lets out a quiet squeal before pulling out her phone. I smirk towards the camera and pose for the picture next to her, throwing up a peace sign. Once she had taken the picture, we both pull away and she pulls it up to look at it.

 

"Thank you so much!" she says excitedly.

 

"No problem," I say.

 

She puts her phone in her bag and turns to me. "If I bring a poster I have of you tomorrow, would you sign it for me? It has two pictures of you skating your Short Program and Free Skate from last season."

 

"Of course," I say without hesitation. I always thought signing things and taking pictures was a bit weird. I guess I'm just not used to this fame thing. But I know it makes a lot of them happy.

 

She pauses for a second and seems to think about what she just said. "So I can come back here and see you tomorrow?"

 

I nod and she seems to think even more for a second. "Would it be okay if I brought some friends with me?"

 

I shrug. "I don't care what you do."

 

She claps her hands and lets out another squeal, this one slightly louder but not even close to rivaling the others in the room. "Oh, this is wonderful! They're not going to believe me when I tell them _the_ Yuri Plisetsky goes to Ouran with us!"

 

I smile at her. My eyebrow twitching a little is the only sign of my annoyance at the squeal. "Well, we'll just have to show them then."

 

She nods and looks at my school work curiously. "What are you working on?"

 

"Oh, just some homework I got today. I wanted to try and finish before I go to practice later," I say, looking back down at it.

 

"I have some homework I wanted to do too. Maybe we could work on it together?" she suggests.

 

I nod. "Sure, I'd like that."

* * *

 

I groan in frustration as I stare at a half finished sentence on my history paper. Off to the side I had two different words written, one in Russian and one in English. Well, they were the same word, but I tried to write them down in hopes of remembering what the Japanese version of the word was. It didn't work.

 

"Is something wrong, Yuri-san?" Mai asks curiously.

 

I look over at her and sigh, running my fingers through my hair. "It's nothing. I'll be back in a minute."

 

I stand up, taking my paper and pencil with me and to look around for Kyoya. He isn't at his table, he's standing watching the other Hosts with Haruhi. I storm up to him as he finishes saying something about Mori and shove my paper in his face. I point at my two versions of the word, demanding, "How do I write this in Japanese?"

 

He glares at me and calmly moves my paper out of his face, pushing his glasses up to get a better look at it. Though he's probably only looking at the English version because he probably knows that and not Russian. He sighs and takes my pencil, writing a Japanese word under my other two. "This is how you write it. There are some other options you could use, but this is the one that's most common and makes the most sense."

 

I just nod to him and move my paper away, looking over at Haruhi. She looks a little bothered. "What's up with you?"

 

She sighs and rolls her eyes. "Nothing. They just made a huge deal about some instant coffee. I bought it instead of whatever expensive stuff they're used to having. They just had to try it for the first time. And I had to make it for them. It's not really a big deal but they made it one."

I scoff. "Well that's one of the stupidest things I've ever heard."

 

"Haru-chan!" I hear Honey shout and step away from her just in time for him to latch onto her and spin around her. He looks up at her excitedly, the flowers popping up around his head again. "Hey Haru-chan, do you wanna go have some cake with me?"

 

"Thanks..." she says dizzily, "but I…. don't really like…. Cake."

 

That doesn't seem to discourage him though because he goes straight to suggesting something else. "Then how would you like to hold my bunny Usa-chan?"

 

"I'm… not into… bunnies," she says, giving him a blank stare.

 

He holds the very pink stuffed bunny up in front of him, looking a little saddened by her words. "Are you saying you don't like Usa-chan?"

 

Her eyes widen as she stares at the bunny for a few seconds. She leans in closer to Honey to get a better look, saying, "I guess he is kinda cute, huh?"

 

Honey seems to realize something at that moment and quickly shoves Usa-chan into Haruhi's arms. He spins around and quickly leaves to go back to his table, shouting, "Take good care of him, okay!"

 

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose as I begin to walk back to my table. "I'm surrounded by immature idiots. Though that's not all that different from normal."

* * *

 

"I have to go, Yuri-san! I'll see you tomorrow!" Mai yells over her shoulder and I wave at her before sighing and slumping onto the table. The Host Club had just closed for the day, and I'm tired from having to keep up my act for this long. I don't want to be my normal self and be rude to my fans, because they're a huge reason why I'm where I am today. But I'm anywhere near completely myself around them. That's saved for people like Grandpa and Otabek. And a little for Viktor and Yuuri, maybe even Yakov and Lilia.

 

"Yuri-senpai!" Two voices fill my ears and two pairs of arms wrap around my shoulders.

 

I glare up at them. "What do you want!?"

 

They narrow their eyes at me. "Rude!"

 

"We just wanted to inform you-" the left one says.

 

"-that we gave Haruhi a makeover," the right one finishes.

 

"And the boss wants you to come see!" They finish together.

 

I groan but stand up anyways. "Fine. I don't see why I have to be there though."

 

As I turn around to follow them, they look at me seriously. "Yuri-senpai, can we ask you something? We'd like you to be honest."

 

I cross my arms over my chest and glared at them. "What?"

 

They shuffle their feet a little, looking down at them before looking back up at me. "Did you know Haruhi was a girl?"

 

I blink at them. "Obviously. Why wouldn't I-?"

 

I stop talking as they blush. "Wait a second! Did you not know?"

 

They blush a little darker. The one on the right spoke up, "Well it's not our fault!"

 

"She does look like a boy," the left one says.

 

"And besides, the other Hosts think she's a boy too. Have you not noticed that?" the right one speaks up.

 

I think for a moment and realize they had been calling Haruhi a guy. And that would explain the looks of realization I saw on Kyoya's and Honey's faces throughout today. "Hmm. I guess you're right. But I think Kyoya and Honey have realized she isn't a boy."

 

They nod, accepting my information. I look at them. "Wait, how did you guys figure it out?"

 

"Well, we had to give Haruhi her new boys uniform to change into," the left one says.

 

"And then she kind of threw us out so she could change," the other finishes.

 

I facepalm. " _That's_ what made you realize Haruhi was a girl."

 

They nod together. I sneer at them. "You're both idiots. Now let's go before Tamaki throws a fit."

* * *

 

Just as we walk up I hear Haruhi say in the changing room, "Um, senpai?"

 

"Aren't you done changing yet?" Tamaki asks.

 

Haruhi pulls the curtains to show us her new self. She isn't extremely different, but she does look a lot better or cuter I guess. She has contacts in now, and you kind of realize just how much attention her glasses drew away from her eyes. I notice they often make the eyes look smaller because of the prescription lenses and when they're off, a person's eyes look bigger and maybe even slightly more expressive. Her hair is also a lot neater and she's wearing the boys school uniform. She really does look nice and could definitely pass as a boy, not that she couldn't before. It's just a little easier to think she's a boy now. But she also still looks very feminine. She could pass for a very feminine boy.

 

"You sure it's okay for me to keep this uniform?" she asks, seeming like she didn't really care about her little makeover.

 

I think it breaks Tamaki though as he's soon crying and mumbling to himself, "Cuuuute! You're as pretty as a girl! Adorable!"

 

Honey jumps up from where he had been laying on the table moping (sort of) about just how much cake he ate. "Haru-chan, you look so cute!"

 

"If we had known that's how you really look-" one of the twins starts.

 

"-we would have helped you out sooner," the other finishes.

 

"Who knows," Kyoya says, "maybe he'll draw in some customers."

 

"You know," Tamaki says excitedly, "that's just what I was thinking. "

 

Bullcrap, I think to myself. He points to Haruhi. "Our errand boy is moving up the ranks. Starting today, you're an official member of the Host Club. I will personally train you to be a First Rate Host. If you can get 100 customers to request your service we will completely forget about your 8 Million Yen debt."

 

"A Host?" she asks, startled.

 

Kyoya clears his throat a little to get everyone's attention. "I believe we should make Yuri a Host as well."

 

I freeze for a moment at the mention of my name and it takes me a second to process what he said. My mouth drops open in shock and I rush towards him, shouting, "What the hell is wrong with you!? I don't want to be a stupid Host!"

 

When I'm within arms reach, he puts his hand on my forehead to hold me away from him. I start swinging at him but it doesn't work very well as he's taller than me and I have shorter arms. That doesn't mean I don't try my hardest while cursing at him in Russian.

 

"Now, now," he chides, "You entertained Mai just fine today after she requested to see you. You know she was one of my regulars, but as soon as she spotted you she asked if she could see you. And she'll be bringing her friends with her to see you again tomorrow, remember? You're already acting the part."

 

I glare at him, still swinging. "That's different!"

 

Or at least in my mind it is. She's a fan, I wanted to talk to her. I don't want to talk to some random teenage girl that'll squeal and gush over everything I do and say. At least most of my fans aren't like that, Mai included.

 

"Well, I think it's a great idea!" Tamaki says, ignoring my complaints, "Starting tomorrow, we'll have two new Hosts!"

 

I didn't sign up for this shit, I shout in my head as I look at the clock. "Fuck!"

 

I run out of the room and grab my bag from the table. I look back to see the hosts looking at me curiously from the room. I wave at them as I rush out. "Gotta go to practice, I'm late! See you losers tomorrow!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So... didn't really mean or plan for Yuri to go off like that both times. It just happened and then I read it over again and was like "0.0 What did I just do?" But at the same time I think it is something Yuri would go off about. Cause he like goes off for the random-est things and definitely has his anger issues. Now, maybe he wouldn't go off that much in a situation like that. But in my mind I can kind of imagine when someone insults someone he considers a friend like that he would be like, "AW NAW BITCH! THE GLOVES ARE OFF NOW! IT'S GONNA GO DOWN!" But maybe that's just something that's in my head again... ?
> 
> Again, please tell me what you think about the story so far. It makes me want to write more. Also, again, I would reeeaaalllly like your opinion on the YurixOtabek pairing I've got going here. I kind of just did it and didn't really think about if people agreed with it or not... Do you like them dating or would you like them to just be really good friends? I feel like even if they were just really good friend there would still be light teasing and flirting. Not extremely so (*cough* Viktor or Christophe *cough*) but still there. I feel like they'd just want to embarrass each other a lot. Again, probably just in my head and not in anyone else's. But yeah…
> 
> Also, with his bruised hand that's not broken. I know it may sound like it's broken but I've gotten deep bruises like that immediately after hitting myself in Guard. And then barely been able to move/use that limb/area for a couple day and it's not broken when I go get x-rays. And by that I mean it's happened like, a lot. I cannot tell you just how accident prone I am. Yet I think tossing a 6 foot metal pole while running around a football field non-stop for like 10 minutes is a good idea. I don't know guys.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) - "Nyet" is Russian for "No". I believe technically it's spelled "Net" and just pronounced weird but don't quote me on that. I don't know Russian (but I can write a pretty good "Russian speaking English" accent).
> 
> (2) - "Da" is Russian for "Yes".
> 
> (3) - As it suggests in the texts "Koneko-chan" or just "Koneko" in general means "Kitten" or "Small Cat" in Japanese. Viktor sometimes calls him Kitten for fun and I feel like he knows the Russian, English, and Japanese versions of the word and would switch them out regularly. Maybe that's just in my head but yeah.  
> \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
> AN: So, how did you like it? I wanted to stop it there and start the next chapter as their first days as legitimate Hosts. I'm not sure how long it'll be because I have like 8 minutes left of the first episode to do and the entire second episode. So yeah.
> 
> Tell me what you think! I'm not really completely sure if I'm doing Yuri right yet, but I'm trying. I want to show the softer side of him on the inside that he doesn't normally show to others. So the way he acts and the way he thinks will be a bit different. But seriously, tell me what you think. About him and how I portrayed the other characters. I'm kind of just going with whatever is happening with Otabek cause he didn't really get much screen time so I'm not completely sure how exactly he acts yet either.
> 
> Also, what should Yuri's Host Type be? The Athletic Type? The Punk Type or the Bad-Boy Type? I'm not really sure, so let me know in your reviews!


End file.
